We are submitting a proposal for a MSCIDA in Pediatric Pharmacology to support the training and career development of Yewande J. Johnson, M.D. Dr. Johnson is a junior pediatric anesthesiologist who wants to dedicate her training and career to the field of Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology. She has already participated in several clinical trials with analgesic drugs in children and wants to develop skills in designing, executing, and interpreting pediatric drug trials. In addition, Dr. Johnson wants to understand regulatory issues dealing with pediatric labeling of drugs. Significant institutional and departmental commitments, including financial support have been provided to build a premier academic pediatric clinical pharmacology research program at Children's National Medical Center (CNMC) and Dr. Johnson will fully be embedded in this existing program. Dr. van den Anker, the P.I. of this proposal and primary mentor of Dr. Johnson, has received substantial NIH-funding (U10, K24 and R01) to guarantee resources and dedicated time to Dr. Johnson during her clinical pharmacology training period. In addition, Dr. van den Anker is one of the core faculty members of the NIGMS-funded Clinical Pharmacology Training Grant (T32) at Georgetown University (GU) that will guarantee Dr. Johnson with participation in this fully accredited Training Program in Clinical Pharmacology and will allow her to sit for the Certification Exam of the American Board of Clinical Pharmacology. Additionally she also will participate in the training program for clinical researchers available at CNMC/GU. Her research proposal to develop a non-invasive assessment of opiate analgesia in children with sickle cell disease will not only be an integral part of her training but also be a clinical research topic tailored to her needs. Her project involves pharmacokinetics, pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic (PK/PD) modeling, pharmacogenetics in addition to the development of a reliable child friendly non-invasive pharmacodynamic assessment tool. Dr. Johnson's research will result in an assessment tool that probably will be useful for pediatric patients of all ages with acute and chronic pain and therefore represent a very important and timely research topic. In addition to her general training in pharmacogenomics/pharmacogenetics/proteomics and PK/PD modeling she will have a 4-week rotation in pediatric pharmacogenetics and a 4-week rotation in pediatric aspects of PK-PD modeling to further optimize her training experience. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]